Rise of The Kontorras
by Ellamina
Summary: Nova gets a dream vision about creatures called Kontorras. One particular Kontorra, Saphira, tells her that her homeplanet is suffering, and needs help from the Hyperforce. The next morning, the Team investigate a mysterious planet very close to the planet of Shuggazoom. What secrets lay ahead? Could this be a whole new adventure for the Hyperforce? Don't forget Spova!
1. The Vision

Hi there! This is my first ever story for SRMTHFG!I had to wait for my 13th birthday in order to sign up for Fanfictionandso here I am_. _I'm first going to take it slow and see what you reviewers think of my story before updating the next chapter, but hopefully it won't take long. Anyway, here is my very first chapter of my very first story:_ Rise Of The Kontorra's._

Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG! I only own my OC and the Kontorra's. If you have no clue what that is, read the story!

_Prologue_

_On a planet very close to the planet of Shuggazoom, seven lights gathered in a circle in a foggy place. Darkness swirled around them. However, these lights were no ordinary lights. They were spirits of magical creatures chosen to choose seven hero's to help them save their world. Each spirit had a different color: Yellow, green, blue, red, silver, pink and orange. For a short moment the spirits didn't make a sound, until the yellow spirit spoke. "Do you think it's time?" It asked the other glowing lights with a soft, female voice. "Inaly has been suffering for almost two years. It cannot go on like this" the blue spirit spoke with a British male voice._

"_The darkness is growing stronger and stronger" the pink spirit said in a sweet and caring female voice."And everyone is scared and without hope. I can't bear to watch them like this!" the green spirit said, also female. "Some of them even believe that good no longer exists" the red spirit said, this time male._

"_Do you even think that this so called 'Chosen one' is out there? Shouldn't he be here, helping us fight against the darkness?" the orange glowing spirit spoke which is also male._

"_Calm down, my friends. I have a feeling that the time is right to choose our hero's" the silver spirit spoke, but with a calm and deep male voice._

"_It's time to choose? Heh, It's been nearly forever since we had to wait until it's time. Where do you even think we should start?" the red spirit spoke with annoyance._

"_Balka, if you keep acting like that, then we can be sure that it's going to take forever to find them!" the yellow spirit scolded the red one, who's name must be Balka."I'm just saying that after so long; do think we can find them?" the red spirit, Balka, asked. "It is time to choose our master's, but we must be careful. There's no telling that the shadow might come after us if they know that we have chosen our hero's and will make sure that we are destroyed. Saphira, will you have the honor of choosing your master first?" The silver spirit asked the yellow spirit, known as Saphira. _

"_Yes, I will. I am still trapped as a stone, but I will be able to guide her through visions and when the time is right, she will awaken me from my long slumber" the yellow spirit, Saphira, said. _

"_She? So you have already chosen?" the blue spirit asked._

"_I have been thinking about choosing her, but I first have to test her and see if she is worthy to be chosen" the yellow spirit said. "Well then, I guess you'll be on your way, Saphira" the green spirit said. "We wish you the best luck and safety" the pink spirit said. _

_With that, the yellow spirit glowed brighter than the other spirits and fire surrounded it. With a flash of light, the spirit shot upwards in the direction of the planet of Shuggazoom._

It was a quite day in Shuggazoom City. Most of the citizens didn't have much to do and neither did the Hyper Force. It has been almost a year since the war between The Living and The Dead ended. The battle was long and hard, fierce and deadly but they never gave up. Their fighting spirit and strong bond along with the Power Primate helped them through it. Skeleton King has been destroyed.

Manderin mysteriously disappeared after the Lord of Darkness was destroyed, but Gibson and Antauri believed that when Skeleton King was killed, Manderin was destroyed along with the darkness.

Every now and then, villains like Scrapperton and Sakko still attacks the city sometimes, but the team would easily beat them and send them running. It was good for them to battle now and then, just in case they get lazy and all.

The team was doing what they always do on a quiet day like this.

Antauri was meditating, Chiro was playing video games with Sprx and Otto, Gibson was in his lab doing experiments and Nova was training Jinmay in the training room.

It was getting late and Antauri decided that Chiro, Otto and Sprx must take a break from the fantasy games.

"Chiro, it's time to go to bed" he said. "Not now, I have to beat Sprx and Otto's records. We'll go to sleep later." Chiro responded, not taking his eyes off of the screen. "Hey! That was cheating, Sprx!" Otto yelled.

"You know what they say Otto, you gotta do what you gotta do" Sprx replied.

Antauri had enough and used his psychic powers to put the game off. As soon as he did this, the screen flickered and went dead. "What happened?" Chiro asked. He looked behind him to see the silver monkey standing there impatiently. "Alright, alright, we'll go to sleep now" Chiro said.

"Good" Antauri said, pleased.

They all said good night for the rest of the team. Chiro went to the direction of his bedroom along with Jinmay, since her room is only next to his room.

"Good night Jinmay" Chiro said to her.

"Sleep tight Chiro" she said and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Everyone was now getting for bed.

Chiro and Jinmay had just fallen asleep. Otto was all curled up in a ball in his sleep, Sprx was snoring in his sleep, Gibson was sleeping with one of his experiment thingy and Antauri was sleeping calmly.

Nova was just getting ready to sleep, but just as she was about to close her eyes, she heard a strange loud noise outside. She got up from her bed and went to her window to find the source of the noise.

She looked through it and saw dark and grey clouds above the city but nothing that could've made that noise seem to be there. That was when she suddenly saw a flash of yellow light within the clouds and the same noise was there again, only it was louder this time. Nova let out a sigh of relieve.

"It was only thunder" she whispered to herself.

She got back into her bed.

Suddenly, she didn't feel so tired anymore. The flashes of lightning and strong sounds of thunder made her feel like she should stay awake for something. Like something, or _someone_, is coming to her.

Finally, she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore and fell into a deep sleep.

Nova's dream

_Nova felt like she was floating. When she opened her eyes, she was! She wasn't in bed anymore._

_Nova looked at her surroundings. _

_Everywhere she looked, red fire blazed and yellow/orange flames burst out from the ground. The sky was as yellow as Nova's fur. The flames crackled softly, as if they are saying 'We've been expecting you'._

"_Where am-"Nova wanted to question were she was, but she was cut off as a giant beast suddenly flew passed her. Nova was able to dodge just in time before the strange creature flew right into her. _

_Nova nearly gasped when she got a good look at the creature._

_It was a horse-like creature with wings similar to that of a dragon. Its hooves were on fire, but didn't seem to do harm to the winged horse. His mane and tail was red while his coat was a cream colored yellow. His wings, just like his hooves, were blazing with bright orange flames._

_As the winged horse flew away, more and more different creatures started to appear._

_Some were small, some were big. Some of them had angel wings (or feathered wings) and some of them didn't even had wings. Some looked strong and aggressive while others looked gentle and kind. Many more creatures appeared and some mysteriously disappeared._

"_Is this a dream?" Nova asked no one in particular, but didn't expect and answer either._

"_This is not a dream, but a vision, Nova"_

_Nova swung around once she heard the voice and found herself staring at a yellow light. "No it can't be. Did that voice really came from that light?" Nova thought. _

"_Who are you?" Nova questioned the yellow light. _

"_Don't worry, I don't mean you any harm, Nova" It spoke with a soft, female voice. "My name is Yang Saphira. Feel free to just call me Saphira" _

_Nova calmed down a bit at those words. "Where am I?" she asked._

"_You are seeing a vision of a world of life, a world of magic, a world of Kontorra's" the light, known as Saphira, said. "Pardon me for asking, but what is a…Kontorra?" Nova asked._

"_Kontora's are magical creatures that holds the power of the eight elements. I am a Fire Kontorra. Fire Kontorra's holds the power of fire from the sun. You also have the power of fire and that is why I came to you tonight. Kontorra's once lived in a magical world known as Inaly. We all lived in peace and harmony, until one day, the Dark Kontorra's, Kontorra's that has the power of darkness and shadows, attacked all the other Kontorra's. Soon, a great and deadly war took place on the landscapes of Inaly. Many bloods were spilled during the war. A lot of Kontorra's were captured and held as prisoners, some fled to the forest and mountains while others were killed in the deadly war. The war is now over, but the Dark Kontorra's are still destroying everything. They are willing to kill anything that comes in their way without hesitation"_

"_That's awful." Nova said. How could anyone do such a thing? Especially when they didn't do anything wrong._

"_If you are a Kontorra, why are you looking like a…light?" Nova couldn't help but ask._

"_I only come to you as a spirit of my soul. My body is trapped somewhere else, but we really need you and your teams help to save our world. Time is running out!" Saphira said with worry in her voice._

"_Wait! Where are you going?! Will I ever see you again?" Nova asked as the yellow light began to disappear. The whole place started to glow until everything was pure white and the only thing that could be heard was the voice of Saphira._

"_We will meet again when the time is right and when that time comes, you will uncover the Truth of your Life"_

_With that, everything became black._

Nova's eyes slowly fluttered open. She looked around at her surroundings and saw that she was in her room. The sun was already rising and the dark clouds were turning white.

A wave of confusion washed over her. "What a weird dream" she said.

"This is not a dream but a vision, Nova" the Kontorra's words echoed in her head.

Nova got out of bed, stretches her arms and went to the Control Room, ready for a new day.

And that marks the end of chapter 1. I bet your suspicious of who Saphira really is. Stay tuned for the next chapter and please review and tell me what you think of my story. I will only update the next chapter if I get at least 10 reviews! Have a nice day!


	2. The Mystery of The Vision

_**I notice that I won't get any reviews if I just update 1 chapter, so I thought I might update chapter 2 and hope to get more reviews. I am stuck with exams so it might take a while to update the other chapters. And one more thing, you all have probably read in the previous chapter that I had to wait until my birthday to sign up for fanfiction, well my sister said that I don't have to wait until my birthday and so I signed up. However, I was so excited to update my first story that I forgot to delete that part about my birthday (yes, I write the chapter before I signed up). So I just want to say that my birthday IS NOT in November, it's in February. Enjoy chapter 2!**_

**MysticLeaf**: Yes, you did tell me that at school but anyway, thanks for the pretty complement!

**Guest**: Why thank you very much! I was wondering what the readers will think of the first chapter. I thought I didn't write it very well, but you gave me hope. Enjoy chapter 2!

**iNatsuBlueCyan789**: Glad you enjoyed it. Here is chapter 2!

**MISSsweety63**: Thank you for the great review. I've watched the episodes of SRMTHFG that you updated on YouTube and read the fan fictions you've written. You have done a wonderful job at that. Enjoy chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG!

**The Mystery of The Vision**

"Nova, are you ok? You seem to be very quiet since this morning" Chiro asked the yellow robot monkey over the communicator. "Oh…um…couldn't be better!" Nova stuttered. It was hard to pay attention to the team when you had a very strange dream...or vision on your mind.

Chiro didn't sound convinced. Before he could protest, Nova quickly cut him off. "Don't worry Chiro. I just had trouble sleeping last night, that's all" At least it was half of the truth.

"Why? Did you have a nightmare?" Chiro asked, worried over the female monkey. "No…um…the thunderstorm. Yeah that's it, the thunderstorm kept me awake!" Nova hesitantly said in her search for words. "Well, if you say so" Chiro said, finishing the conversation.

Even though the city was free from Skeleton King, it didn't stop Antauri from letting them do patrols around the city and in the Savage Lands. It was Nova and Chiro's turn for the morning patrol. Nova was patrolling the forest in her Foot Crusher Cruiser 6 while Chiro was patrolling the deeper parts of the forest in his Torso Tank Driver 1.

Nova just passed an overgrown tree root when her thoughts switched to her dream again. It all felt so real. '_I'm not sure if it's just my imagination, but I could've sworn I felt Saphira's warmth from the light. She said she was a spirit of her soul, so I think she could be a magical Kontorra, like she said. I wonder what she really looks like.' _Nova thought. There was one thing that concerned her more about her vision. '_What did Saphira meant with 'You will uncover the Truth of your Life…'_

"Nova, look out!"

Nova jerked out of her thoughts at Chiro's sudden warning. She was heading straight towards a cliff!

Her foot hit the brakes with all her might. The Foot Crusher Cruiser's wheels made a sizzling sound at the sudden command of stopping (like the sound you hear when a car brakes at a sudden stop).

The Foot Crusher Cruiser stopped just in time before reaching the edge of the cliff.

Nova's heart pounded fiercely in her chest of the shock, but she recovered quickly. "That was too close for comfort. I guess I dozed off for a while. Thanks for the warning Chir-…wait, how did you know I was heading for the cliff?" Nova asked, wondering how Chiro knew it if he was on the other side of the forest.

"Try looking up on your right" he said over the communicator.

Nova looked up at her right.

The Torso Tank Driver was on the edge of a higher cliff than the one Nova was on. Chiro must've seen her when she was heading for the edge.

"Nova, are you sure your ok? I could ask Gibson to run a few tests…"

"Chiro, I'm alright. Don't worry about me, ok" Nova snapped. When Chiro didn't reply, Nova realized she said that a little too hard than she meant to.

"Sorry, I'm just…um worried" Chiro said.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that" Nova apologized.

Luckily for Nova, Antauri's voice came up on the communicator from the Super Robot.

"Chiro, Nova. Gibson has located a strange signal in outer space. He wants everyone to come to the Robot for further analyzes" he said,

"We're on our way Antauri" Chiro answered.

Back at the Super Robot

Chiro and Nova had just entered the Command Center.

The rest of the team was already in front of the main screen, watching as Gibson was typing various buttons on the computer.

"Took you long enough" Sprx said once he saw Nova and Chiro entering the Command Center.

"Save it for later, Sprx" Nova said back to him.

"What do you got, Gibson?" Chiro asked as he looked at the blue scientist.

"The tracking beacon has picked up a very strange and mysterious signal in outer space. It seems to come from the planet pretty much close to Shuggazoom. It's quite curious to know that some activity is going on there" Gibson informed the others.

He typed another set of buttons until the screen showed a colorful planet. It had green grasslands that were connected to the crystal blue ocean, orange and brown mountains that spread all over the planet and some of them had snow on them and there were little colorful islands in the big ocean, but what really attracted the team's attention were the strange purple stripes that were all over the planet. It went in different directions in a zig-zag formation, like a striking lightning bolt.

"What are those strange purple stripe thingys?" a curious Otto asked.

"I'm not sure, Otto. It will be best if we investigate this planet and see what causes the strange signal"

"You heard him, so let's go!" Sprx said.

"Wait a sec! Jinmay, would you like to come with us?" Chiro asked Jinmay.

"But Chiro, shouldn't I be protecting the city while you're gone?" Jinmay asked a little confused.

"Well I figured since Skeleton King is gone, you don't need to look after the city in our absence. We can just contact the Sun riders and they'll look after it"

Jinmay smiled. "Thanks Chiro"

"Now that that's settled, let's prepare for takeoff" Chiro said and the team went to their posts.

The Robot's rockets activated and with a single blast, it launched up in the sky and flew out of the planet's atmosphere.

The Super Robot flew calmly in outer space.

"So, Gibson what kind of information do you have about this planet?" Jinmay asked behind Chiro's spare seat (like the one she sat in The Savage Lands Part 2).

"Well, since you ask Jinmay, this planet is the closest planet to Shuggazoom. You just need to fly a few distances past Ranger 7 and you'll see it eventually. Because of its closeness, it is known to be called 'Shuggazoom's Sister Planet'. However, none has ever heard about this planet in ages. Some say that there are mysterious beings or creatures that live on the planet but are invisible to all the eyes of someone that is outside of its atmosphere. Still, no one dared to enter it due to the thought that it might be haunted or cursed, like anyone would believe in all of that Mambo-Jumbo" Gibson explained.

"You know Gibson, sometimes I wonder when you will ever stop saying so much information all at once" Sprx said sarcastically.

"So what's the name of the planet?" Otto asked.

"Let me see…" Gibson said as he started to type various buttons on his radar. "…Here we are! The planets name is Inaly" Gibson replied.

"An unusual, yet interesting name" Antauri remarked.

The conversation went on about the planet named Inaly. What they didn't know was that Nova was in utter shock.

'_So it wasn't a regular dream at all!_' She said in her mind. If there was such a thing as a planet called Inaly, then that vision really _was_ real.

'_That can only mean one thing…Saphira and the Kontorra's are…real_'Nova thought.

"There it is!" Otto's excited voice interrupted her thoughts. Nova looked up on her screen to see a beautiful and colorful planet appear in their view.

"Wow! It's even more beautiful up close" Jinmay said in awe as she stared at the planets beautiful landscapes.

"Ok team lets prepare the Super robot for entering the atmosphere" Chiro said over the communicator.

The robot got closer and closer to Inaly's atmosphere until it reached it.

It entered the atmosphere smoothly and safely. Soon they landed next to an edge of a high mountain, the perfect place avoid attracting attention.

The planet was even more beautiful up close.

On the edge of the mountain, a crystal blue waterfall formed a sparkling river that flowed past the mountain and through the forest. Just next to the forest was a green meadow where little bunnies were hoping about.

"It's so beautiful" Nova said, forgetting about her worries for the first time since they left Shuggazoom.

"Hey wait a second, where are the-…" Otto was interrupted as the ground started to shudder.

They were able to get the robot's balance back but what they saw was rather unpleasant.

In the mountain's edge, a whole started to crack open and dark purple fire-like energy started to immerge from it. The whole created cracks that went down and past the river and into the forest, the purple flames fallowing suit. As it went through the forest it burned and destroyed hundreds of trees and plants along with the ground.

The once beautiful landscape was now shuddering and being destroyed.

It took the team a while to realize that the devilish dark purple flames were the zig-zag stripes they saw across the planet earlier.

Only this time it looked more… evil.

As quickly as the sight unfolds, the more the team felt like they were walking in a trap. They decided they should at least get out of the robot and inspect it from up close.

Once they exited the Foot Crusher, they gasped at the sight in front them.

_What did they see? Stay tuned for the next chapter! Chapter 3 might take a little longer than this one. I hope you like the little sister-brother relationship of Nova and Chiro I put in. Don't worry, I'm also a huge SPOVA fan so I'll try to make some SPOVA moments in the story. This time I'm not gonna tell how much you guys have to review. You can review as much as you like! Enjoy your day…or night._


	3. Planet Inaly

**I am soooo sorry for staying away so long. My family and I went on vacation after the school closed. I took my computer with me so I could continue writing, but there wasn't any internet connection where we went for the holidays so I couldn't update. Anyway, enjoy the newest chapter to my story. Hopefully this will be longer than chapter 1 and 2.**

**MysticLeaf:** Did you have to say that in public?! Plus, you misspelled that part about the episode or something. Anyway, enjoy!

**grungekitty**: Yeah, SPOVA is the best. By far the greatest pairing in the whole show! I still hope that they will air season 5 soon. For crying out loud! It's already 2013! What's taking them so long?! Enjoy the chapter!

**Planet Inaly**

The destructive purple flames split into two lines of shattering earth and purple flames, trapping two deer's and four bunnies in the middle of the two flaming lines. More rocks could be heard breaking from the ground and being destroyed.

The two lines of flames seem to be closing in on the animals, forcing them to stand closer to each other.

Chiro wasted no time at all. "Team, we have to save those animals, Hyper Force GO!" He yelled and the team sprang into action.

They split in different groups; Otto, Gibson and Jinmay were trying to get the flames smaller so the animals can jump over them, but it wasn't easy since the fire was stronger than it looked like. Chiro and Antauri tried to find a weak spot somewhere in the ground to stop the raging purple fire while Sprx and Nova went in the middle of the two lines of fire to help the animals get across.

"Thunder Punch!" Chiro yelled as his hand was covered in light blue electricity and smashed it on the ground with all his might, hoping that the cracks he created could stop the destruction in any way but failed as the fire only seemed to get worse.

"What kind of fire is this!?" Chiro yelled above the crackling sound of the chaotic flames.

"It seems to draw energy from something, making it stronger the more we attack" Antauri replied.

"Chiro, its not working!" Jinmay yelled from the other side. "The fire is only getting stronger, even if we get it weaker it only comes back!"

"We haven't dealt with this phenomenon before, it's just not possible!" Gibson added after he barely dodged a flame that reached out to grab him like an arm.

"We can't give up team. We have to do this, just keep trying and see if you can find a weak spot!" Chiro ordered as Jinmay, Antauri, Otto and Gibson started to attack at various spots and directions of the purple fire.

"Sprx, can't you move faster!?" Nova shouted over at Sprx, who was trying to calm down one of the deer's that were terrified of the unknown danger. It reared and stomped on the ground multiple times in an attempt to get the strange, red, robotic monkey away from him.

"I'm trying, I'm trying, but he just won't let me near him!" Sprx shouted back to her. "Easy boy, just calm down and let the red monkey bring you to safety"

"He's not gonna listen to you if you just get close to him like that, he'll think you are going to hurt him" Nova said as she just finish rounding up all the four bunnies and carried them outside of the two lines of destruction to safety.

"What else am I supposed to do? Jump on its back and say 'Hey big guy, let's go for a joy ride and get you out of here'?" He said back, sarcastically.

"This is no time for jokes Sprx! Just try to get him to trust you" Nova said as she went on ahead and tried to calm down the other deer, which was a frightened doe.

"Easy girl, calm down, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help you. Just take it easy, that's it" Nova said as soft as she could in order to calm down the scared doe. It calmed down a little but was still wary of the mysterious monkey. "I promise to get you out of here, but you have to trust me"

Seeing as it was her only way out to safety, the doe walked forward and rubbed her head against Nova's cheek.

Nova patted the doe's head and then leads it through the gap between the fire that she and Sprx made earlier in order to get the animals away from danger. Once the female deer was safely on the other side and galloped away in the forest, Nova focused on Sprx and his progress with the male deer, but to her surprise, saw that Sprx was successfully leading the deer through the gap as well.

"And you thought that I wouldn't get him to trust me" Sprx said once he saw the surprised look on Nova's face.

"Just get him out of here, Sprx" Nova said, annoyed.

Once the last deer was safe, Sprx and Nova headed towards the gap in the fire. For some reason, Nova sensed something was wrong, very wrong, like something was about to happen that was not going to end in her favor.

Sprx exited the gap perfectly, but Nova wasn't so lucky.

Just before she could past through it, the gap suddenly closed in front of her, blocking her way out of the two lines of flames.

"NOVA!" Nova could hear Sprx's yell from beyond the crackling fire.

"I'm alright, Sprx!" Nova quickly reassured him to keep him from panicking. Her jet pack was damaged due to the heat of her surroundings so there was no point in using it now. She was gonna have to fight her way out.

"STING RING!" Nova shouted as she activated her yellow, giant fists. Circles of yellow energy started to emerge from her fists and shot straight towards where fire-gap was. It didn't seem to do a thing to the strange flames.

"That's not gonna work, so lets try this. LADY TOMAHAWK!" Nova yelled and slammed the ground with her giant fists, creating cracks and holes in the ground - heading straight for the fire.

The fire-like energy seemed to have taken damage from the attack, but it still wasn't enough. Nova could hear loud screams and battle cries from the other side of the fire. She guessed that the team must be fighting hard to get her out of there. They are putting _their_ lives in danger to save her. _They _are getting closer to death just to make sure she is alive.

She is not going to give up now, not when all of them are in danger.

"SRING RING!" She tried Sting Ring again, hoping that it will work this time.

Sting Ring took a direct hit at the fire, but instead of getting weaker or just getting worse, the purple fire suddenly formed a long arm of flames with claws on the end. It headed straight for the defenseless yellow monkey.

Nova was both surprised and shocked, too shocked to even move. The claws of fire came closer and closer until it scratched Nova and knocked her over.

Pain spread over her entire body. It felt like it was burning from the inside. The last time Nova felt this way was the time when the snow came and she lost control of her temper again. This was far worse than that day. This was evil, negative fire against her good, positive fire.

Nova rolled over the hard ground until she finally stopped near the other line of fire. She could hear multiple screams and shouts of worry from her team. Gathering as much strength as she could master, Nova got up from the hard ground just in time to see another claw of fire ready to strike her. This time Nova dodged the fire and landed behind it.

She charged up her fists and prepared for another attack.

"FLAME FIST FURY!"

Red, orange and yellow flames covered Nova's fists as she shot a stream of fire at the claws of fire.

Once it made contact, the claws of fire screeched in pain, like it was an actual being. The fire of Nova's Flame Fist Fury surrounded it like a snake and engulfed it in thousands of flames, destroying it and turning it into black/purple ashes.

Nova stared at the ashes and then at her fists, surprised. Sting Ring and Lady Tomahawk was one of her strongest moves and yet Flame Fist Fury was the only one that succeeded in destroying it. Then it hit her.

"This thing is made of fire. So the only thing strong enough to go against it is also fire – positive fire!" She nearly exclaimed.

Suddenly, all of the air in her lungs felt like it was sucked out as a series of images flashed in before her eyes. At first everything was a blur, but then her vision became clearer. Nova saw the same two lines of flames she was trapped in now… and she saw herself. The flames started to get brighter. Without a warning, it suddenly shot upwards and formed a wall of bright purple flames. The flames came together and formed a giant ball of fire made of pure evil. It then shot a dark purple laser at Nova. However, Nova just ran forward while the giant ball of fire shot multiple lasers at her, but missed every single shot. Nova put her fists together, charging them up with fire. The lasers keeps firing but also keeps missing. When Nova's fists were fully charged with fire, she shot a powerful Flame Fist Fury at the giant ball of fire. Once it hits, the giant purple fire ball suddenly became smaller until it explodes, sending a shockwave throughout the forest.

Nova finally got all of her air back in her lungs when her vision ended. She blinked.

'_What was that all about?_' Nova thought.

"…Nova!" Someone called out to her.

Nova swung around, trying to find the owner of the voice.

"Nova, over here!" Nova turned around and saw the robot girl flying towards her.

"Jinmay!"

"Nova, we have to get you out of here. The fire is spreading all over this area!" Jinmay said once she landed next to Nova.

"But Jinmay, we can't just leave it like this. It will spread all over the forest and everything will be destroyed!" Nova said.

"But-…" before Jinmay could protest, the ground suddenly started to shake under them and more cracks appeared.

The flames around them got bigger and brighter.

Then, without a warning, the bright, purple flames shot upwards, forming a wall of evil, dark purple fire.

The walls stayed still for a moment. Then all of the fire came together in the center and started to form a giant ball of fire made of darkness and evil. Nova immediately recognized it from her vision she got a few moments ago.

A pair of red eyes seemed to loom over the robotic monkey and girl from the giant fire ball.

It glowed again and sends a blood red laser at both Nova and Jinmay.

Nova didn't know if it was instinct or just a voice screaming in her head, but something was telling her to do like she did, or what she saw, in her vision. Deciding it was her only option, Nova ran forward – ignoring the worried calls to 'stop!' or 'you're crazy!' from Jinmay.

Just like in her vision, Nova ran forward, dodging multiple lasers being shot at her.

The red eyes glowed in anger and frustration, sending bigger and deadlier lasers at the yellow monkey. But Nova would just dodge them all, gaining speed at the same time.

Just like in the vision, Nova charged up her fists, fire surrounding it in the process. Gathering all the fire and heat she had in her body and focusing them in her fists, Nova stopped running and aimed her fists at the giant fire ball.

"FLAME FIST FURY!"

It must've been her strongest Flame Fist Fury ever. The power she felt was so great, it felt like it can heal an entire burned planet within seconds. The stream of fire aimed straight for the purple/red fire ball. In no time at all, it surrounded it like a snake, engulfing it in the yellow, glowing flames.

The giant fire sphere screeched, starting to glow even brighter only this time it started to glow a bright yellow. It even grew larger in size!

Nova smirked. The ball of fire glowed one more time until it suddenly got a little smaller and then exploded, sending a shockwave spreading all over the forest. In the process the explosion seemed to do an effect on the purple flames. Each of it started to fade away, leaving only the cracks in the earth it left behind.

Not a single purple flame was in sight. Only the giant cracks in the ground.

The team stared in shock. Even Nova couldn't believe what just happened.

"Well that was easy" Sprx said. "Are you kidding me? It was hours until we defeated that thing!" Otto said. "Actually, it was only about 20 minutes until we defeated it" Gibson corrected him.

"How did you do that Nova?" Jinmay asked.

"I don't know. It was like Flame Fist Fury is stronger in this planet" Nova replied. She had enough confusion already. She didn't want to mention the vision she got… yet.

"Well whatever it was, it sure was helpful" Chiro said.

"It would be best if we investigate more and see if we find the cause of that fire" Gibson suggested. "Right, let's start in the forest" Chiro said and the team started to enter the forest… or what was left of it from the destructive fire. But the fire was just the least of their problems.

Deep in the forest, a wild creature that had the smell of blood on its fur was watching them from within the trees. From the way its eyes glowed with yellow, murderous slits, you could tell that the creature was planning its next meal.

With one mighty raise of its head, it howled so fiercely and deadly that it made a few birds in the trees shiver and flew away. Once the howling creature quiet down, he leaped forward and started to sniff the ground, fallowing the scent of five robotic monkeys, a robotic girl and a human boy.

Once he got the scent, he smirked evilly and ran forward, fallowing the scent.

Only one thought remained in his mind.

'_The plan is working perfectly'_

**Some of you might be thinking of Saphira, the dragon, from the Eragon movie (or book). I just want to let you know that the Saphira in this fanfiction is not from Eragon. It's just the name that I used. I'M NOT STEALING OR COPYING ANYTHING! I couldn't think of any other name for her and, well, the name 'Saphira' just seems to fit her. And one more thing: the Saphira in this fanfiction is not going to be a dragon like the one in Eragon.**

**Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter! There's plenty more chapters to come! **


	4. Arrival

**I am SO sorry for the long delay. I wanted to post this on Easter but it was too short and I didn't want to give such a short chapter to such awesome reviewers! I also have some good news to make up for the long wait! :D There is going to be a huge SPOVA moment here! I hope you guys will like it. Please enjoy!**

**grungekitty:** Hehe, yeah I'll try to upload faster but it won't be easy since I have to tent to school and those stuff. Enjoy!

**MysticLeaf:** Short review, but it means a lot. And when I say a lot I mean like **a lot** so thanks! Enjoy!

**MISSsweety63:** I am so glad you like it! It means so much to me! The fourth chapter is now here so here we go!

**Lighty 7:** Thank you so much for reviewing! Even though it's not familiar to you, I'm glad you like it! It's easy to watch the episodes on YouTube (MISSsweety63 uploads them). Right now, I am stuck on deciding what I wanna be! I can't choose between being an Animator (I LOVE movies and I am taking an interest in learning Animation) or opening up a Horse Riding Ranch (I LOVE horses) or to be an Author (I LOVE reading _and_ writing)! So yeah, it's a tough choice. Enjoy the newest chapter and good luck with your story of 'Legend of The LightFury' :D !

Knock Knock!

Who's there?

Disclaimer

Disclaimer Who?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SRMTHFG EVEN IF I WISH I DID!

Now on with the chapter.

**Chapter 4: Arrival**

"How much further? My feet want to sleep!" Otto complained.

"Didn't you ask that 10 minutes ago?" Sprx said, annoyed with the green robotic monkey's complaining.

"Really? I thought it was 10 hours!" Otto said, confused. Sprx just sighed. Its been nearly half an hour since they stopped the raging fire. The team was now currently walking through the forest in search of what could've caused that strange fire.

"I think Otto has a point. I am also starting to get tired" Jinmay said. To prove her point, she yawned.

"I guess we should find a place to stay for the night. It's getting dark anyway" Chiro suggested as he looked up to the sky and saw the first two stars already out.

"We should stay at a place that is save from any creatures that hunts late in the night, a place that is comfortable, dry and has sufficient food" Gibson suggested. "Like that place?" Otto pointed to a nearby small cave with two apple trees and three berry bushes at the side of its entrance. It looked abandoned but still looked like it can be used as a shelter.

"Yes Otto. A place like that" Gibson sighed.

"At least it's better than sleeping outside" Sprx noted. "Let's prepare for the night, Team" Chiro said and they all entered the cave.

Chiro, Jinmay and Antauri made sure the cave had no signs of dangerous creatures or objects, Sprx and Gibson were looking for fire wood and Nova and Otto were getting food from the trees and bushes.

It went faster than they thought.

The cave was small but it will be enough for 5 monkeys, a robot girl and a human boy. Surprisingly enough, there were no sign of small animals, bugs or even bats. All the fire wood was gathered in the cave and was lighted on fire. All that was left now were the food.

The baskets of berries were full, but Antauri and Gibson thought that it would be better to gather more in an extra basket in case they ran out of food - mainly because Otto would just eat them all in 5 minutes.

"I still don't understand why we need to get more food. The baskets are already overflowing" Otto said on his side of the bush. Nova looked at her green teammate with a small smile.

"Otto, you know if we only have two baskets of food, you would have already eaten them in one go!" she said with a small chuckle.

"That's a good thing, right? Ya have to stay on a full stomach if you want to be powered up for the day! Or even the next day!" Otto said cheerfully but then realized that Nova wasn't paying attention to him but instead has paused from her search for berries and looked deep in thought.

'_I thought only Antauri thinks a lot'_ Otto thought.

"Hey Nova, are you okay?… Nova?" Otto placed his hand on her shoulder, which snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"You were spacing out for a moment. Is something bugging ya?" Otto asked with concern. "I'm fine. I was just… thinking" She replied. "But I thought only Antauri does the thinking on the team" Otto said with a smile in order to cheer her up. Nova returns her own smile. "Thanks Otto, but don't worry. Now let's finish up these baskets and head into the cave. It's getting a little cold out here" Nova remarked as the night got darker and slightly colder.

"Okay! I'm finished with my basket. What about you?"

"I'm done. Let's go" Nova replied and the two monkeys entered the cave, where a small camp fire was blazing and lighting up the walls of the cavern with a gentle glow.

For the past few minutes, everyone was sitting around the fire discussing the situation their facing. It took a full 2 hours when Antauri finally decided that they should sleep.

"It's almost midnight. It will be best if we sleep and save our energy for tomorrow morning. We'll have to continue our search then"

"I'm with ya on that, Antauri" Otto said and then yawned. "Otto! Please put your hand in front of your mouth when you yawn. It is simply bad manners" Gibson scolded.

"Whatever is going to happen tomorrow, I don't want to think about it. So let's get all the energy we need, team" Chiro said as everyone got ready for bed.

After a few minutes, the Hyper force was now fast asleep. Regretting the thought of leaving the sleeping bags at the Super Robot, they had to find a soft spot near the fire to keep warm. Luckily, it wasn't as hard as they thought.

Though not _all_ of them are sleeping soundly, for one monkey was not as tired as the others were.

Nova stirred for the fifth time since everyone has fallen asleep. Sleeping wasn't on her mind, though. She was thinking of all that had happened during today's events. First, a vision, then the truth about Inaly really existing and then when they 'battled' that fire, Flame Fist Fury was the only attack that was useful of defeating it because if it being made fire. It didn't make sense at all!

"_Ugh! Why is everything so confusing!?"_ Nova screamed in her head.

Not wanting to be haunted with her troubles, Nova got up from her sleeping spot and went outside the cave for some fresh air, careful not to wake the rest of the team.

The night air was calm and fresh. When Nova stepped out of the cavern, a calm breeze flied through her face, washing away all her worries.

Even though the gentle air had taken away most of her troubles, she just couldn't take her mind off of all that has happened. It was like a sharp needle was stuck in her arm and no matter what she did, she couldn't get it out!

The yellow robotic monkey sighed and sat down on the edge of the cave entrance. She gazed up at the stars above. It was calm and gentle. Thousands of tiny white dots sparkled in the black sky. It was all so peaceful, even the stars didn't have a care in the world.

Nova sighed again, the dream/vision entering her mind yet again. What was she suppose to do now? Could it all be even possible?

"Is it really true, Saphira?" Nova asked as she looked at the stars.

"Who's Saphira?"

As fast as a bullet, Nova swung around in alarm at the voice. At first she thought it was someone that had the name 'foe' on their appearance, but she was kind of surprised to see the red robotic monkey standing two feet away from her.

"Hey! I didn't mean to startle ya" Sprx said with his hands in the air in an attempt to calm her down.

"Didn't anyone tell you that it's rude to eavesdrop?!" She scolded. "You mean Gibson? Nah, his lectures are so boring that you can barely stay awake! But anyway, who's this 'Saphira'?" the curious and suspicious red monkey asked.

"No one. So why are you out here?" Nova said, trying to change the subject.

"Well, I had a really strange dream" Sprx replied as he sat down next to Nova. "What kind of dream?" Nova asked. It was crazy, but what if Sprx had the same kind of dream Nova had? About a light telling you that a world of magical creatures are in danger and needs the help of the Hyper force?

"About a talking burger eating everyone except me. He then said that he was my greatest fan but later decided to eat me anyway" he explained.

Nova sweat dropped and then sighed. _'Looks like I'm the only one having strange visions' _

"So why are you out here, Nova?'

Nova thought for a moment, and then she answered.

"I couldn't sleep, so I thought I should get some fresh air and maybe enjoy the stars for a while" she said and gazed upwards towards the peaceful stars. Sprx did the same.

A long silence passed between the two. The only sound was the crickets that chirped within the night.

"So, Nova what's on your mind? You have been quiet distracted today"

Instead of answering his question, Nova asked him one.

"Sprx, what would you do if someone asks you that their home is in danger and they need your help to save them?" Sprx look surprised at the question, thinking for a few seconds and taking in what the yellow monkey just asked.

"Well I guess there are a lot of ways, but I think I'll keep it simple. The easiest solution is to run away and pretend nothing happened or you could go through a lot of trouble just to help them. Like Chiro would say, we always have to help someone in need and all that stuff"

Nova nodded at this. Chiro was a great leader. No matter what, he was always there for the ones who needed him the most. She wished she could be like him. He always made the right choice even at his young age.

"Well, I think I should hit the sack again" Sprx said and got up from his spot next to Nova. "You coming?"

"Um, I think I'll stay out here for a while"

"Alright then, see you in the morning Nova"

"Good night, Sprx"

Before long, Sprx had disappeared in the cave, leaving Nova to herself once again. Although it might sound strange and unusual, Nova was glad she was alone now. It might be better if she keeps the visions to herself than telling the team. They would think she was crazy or possibly insane. Chiro and Otto are already suspicious…well, Chiro was but Otto was more on the worried side. Now Sprx was also one of those two; worried about the yellow monkey's strange behavior.

With a sigh, Nova turned her head away from the cave and continues to enjoy watching the stars above her. Shuggazoom had plenty of stars, but here on Inaly, you could lose track from counting them in a mere minute. The moon shone at its fullest, making everything look like a dreamland.

After gazing at the beauty of the stars, Nova finally decided to return to her sleeping spot next to the team. She got up and aimed for the entrance of the cavern. Something in the corner of her eye caught her attention, something in the dirt just a few feet away from where she was standing. Curiosity won over her and she walked closer the strange mark in the sand that was under a nearby tree.

Once she was right in front of it, she wasn't actually surprised. It was a footprint, or a pawprint to fit it better. She kneeled down to have a closer look at it. It was similar to that of a canine; like a wolf. It was small but the fresh dirt and small specs of stones told her that it was recently since it set foot on the ground.

"Strange…" Nova muttered. "I didn't see anything or anyone when we arrived". Suspicion started to rise in within her.

Something was wrong…but what?

Deciding that it was not all that important, Nova got up and went to the cave and ignored about the strange footprints. It was almost morning and the team might get suspicious when they woke up and discover the yellow monkey's disappearance.

Nova silently got back on her sleeping spot, careful not to wake anyone up. Everything seemed to be alright, apart from the visions. The night was quiet and the crickets chirped peacefully, the forest was silent and asleep.

Everything seemed to be just fine, but Nova just couldn't shake off the feeling that they were being watched.

ooOOooSRMTHFG!ooOOoo

Morning had come quite fast for the team. Despite the fact that Nova and Sprx had stayed up late, they were in high hopes to finish this mission and return back to Shuggazoom.

Now walking through the darkened forest, everyone was anxious of where they should go or, most importantly, where they are.

"This is useless! You don't even know where you're going, aren't you Gibson?" Sprx pointed at the blue monkey who was holding his scanner in his hand. "No, I _do_ know where I'm going, Sprx!" Gibson shot back at him annoyingly. "It's just that the signal here is too weak to response to the scanner. Remember, we know _nothing_ about this planet so it will be hard to know where we are!"

"Why don't we just pick our way through the forest? Maybe we will stumble on something that will help us" Jinmay suggested.

"Why are we still here anyway? We stopped that fire, so we can go home, right?" Otto asked, though his suggestion was soon forgotten when the blue monkey said otherwise.

"No… No! This is impossible! I just _refuse_ to accept this!" Gibson panicked.

"Gibson, what's wrong?" Antauri asked out of concern.

"I'm afraid that purple… fire or whatever it was is not the only one we've seen so far, look!" he said and showed the team the screen of the scanner. It showed half of a part of the forest, or what was left of it. Three more purple stripes zig-zaged through the place, two of them crisscrossing over each other. Just like the first one they encountered, the chaotic purple flames destroyed everything in its path, including trees, rocks, hills and even the ground. It was like a nightmare.

"Wait! You mean to tell me that there are _more_ of those things. Oh no! There is absolutely _no way_ I am _ever_ going near those things again!" Sprx exclaimed.

"I have to agree with Sprx on this one. We nearly got toasted from those flames" Chiro added.

"Chiro and Sprx, I know that it was difficult to stop it, but if we leave now, this planet will be destroyed" Antauri said calmly, despite the surprise look on his face of the discovery that there were more of the raging fire.

Taking in what the silver monkey said, Chiro and Sprx thought for a moment and eventually nodded in agreement.

"So what are we suppose to do now?" Sprx asked.

"My suggestion is to continue with our current destination and find the source of that fire" Gibson said and was intend to walk on with the path, but Sprx started to speak before he could even lift a foot. "No way Brain Strain! We tried it your way, but now I think its time to change directions and fallow _my _way; the way to get off of this planet as soon as possible!" Sprx nearly exclaimed.

"No, Sprx the logical answer is to fallow the scanner and move on with the path!" Gibson turned and shot back at his red comrade. "Yeah? Well when was the last time you worked on instinct instead of your never-ending logic!?" Sprx shot back.

Soon an argument has broken out between the blue and red robotic simians with the rest of the team trying desperately to put them at odds. With such an argument going on, it would take forever to finish this mission. Sprx and Gibson were on the verge of tackling each other, were it not for the rest of the team holding them back. "Gibson! Sprx! Stop fighting, please!" Jinmay said with worry.

"Why don't you two just take a break, cool off and apologize to each other before your screaming and arguing wakes up the whole planet!" Nova exclaimed while holding Sprx back from punching Gibson.

"…_Or you can start by serving yourselves on a silver platter, 'cause I think I just found my next supper!"_

Everyone stopped at the sudden ghostly voice coming out of nowhere. The next thing they knew, a black and dark purple fog came swirling out of the trees and came surrounding the Hyper force. Strange growling noises were heard from within the fog.

"Who's there?" Chiro spoke first. "And don't try anything. Trust me, we know how to battle!'

"…_Such an foolish attempt to protect your own flesh. I know who you are but you are no match for me, Hyper force"_ the voice came from within the fog.

"Look, we don't want a fight. We just want to know why this planet is infected by the presence of the purple fire" Antauri stated first, not wanting to have his friends put in danger.

"_Oh I know you don't want a fight, one called Antauri, but you should know that wherever there's darkness, there's a hungry creature just waiting to hunt its next meal" _

"Come out whoever you are. I'm not in the mood to play hide 'n seek!" Otto said with a hint of fear in his voice as he transformed his robotic hands into his emerald green saws. Everyone did the same with their respective weapons, only Chiro stood one of his fighting stances and Jinmay's skin turned into that of a robot.

"So I'm guessing we are that next meal?" Sprx said in a sarcastic manner as he transformed his hands into red magnets.

"_Clever guess, though it will be hard deciding which of you to eat first. You're actually quite lucky to know that it is not my current job to eat you, but a Dark Kontorra can't blame itself now, can it?" _ The voice said. There was a hint of hostility in his voice and that send shivers down everyone's spines.

"W-what is a Dark Kontorra?" Jinmay asked as she stepped closer to Chiro. Nova had to bit her lip to avoid answering Jinmay's question. If she just gave the answer then her secret would be out.

A moment of silence passed, then came a terrifying answer:

"…_Your about to find out" _

Suddenly, a huge canine-like creature jumped out of the fog with extreme speed. Claws drawn out, he aimed for Jinmay's shocked and surprised form.

Though before he could lay a scratch on her, Chiro came to her rescue and shoved her out of the way just in the nick of time. The creature landed on its feet and shot his head in the direction of the boy, anger clearly on its face that its target was taken out of its reach. Its appearance didn't hide its fury either.

It was a wolf, or a demon wolf to fit it better. He had the wings of a dragon or a bat with a grey hook-like spike on the tip of the spine. His wings were a very dark grey color while his wing spines had markings that were as red as blood. His fur was an ugly silverish grey with scars on the right side of his neck and his front right leg. His paws were, just like his wings, a dark grey color with a thick layer of dark brown fur just above them. His claws were stained red from old blood, probably from his last prey. His brown and ugly grey tail had a bushy appearance with a few tufts of dark brown fur sticking out. His ears were black with the left one badly ripped. A dark purple crystal-like skull mark with red eyes and black horns was on its forehead. What made his appearance scary though, were his haunting yellow eyes, having slits as pupils. But his size was rather intimidating. He was huge! He was at least 2 times the normal size of a full grown wolf.

"Who are you?!" Chiro exclaimed, mad that the winged wolf was intending to harm Jinmay.

"_Humans. Always protecting their loved ones, the first sign of weakness" _the demon snarled. Everyone was surprised that the wolf's mouth didn't move when it spoke it's voice. Otto quickly shook off his surprise and shot back at the demon-like creature.

"Hey! Chiro might be a human, but he's definitely not weak!" Otto glared at the demon wolf. Everyone stepped closer to Chiro, showing their strong bond as a team.

"_Foolish simians. Once I have disposed of you, I will finish off your little boy in the blink of an eye…starting now!" _the demon winged wolf howled and then leaped forward. Suddenly, his red markings on his wings glowed as he spread them out while his whole body started to glow a more darkish color. In no time at all, his entire body was covered in red and dark energy. His eyes glowed yellow as he yelled out the name of his attack:

"_SHADOW CHARGE!" _

Now his entire body was covered in darkness with some specs of red dark dust/smoke. He charged at the team, mainly aiming for the monkeys.

The team didn't have a chance; the demon's speed was too advanced. Soon there was a loud explosion as every member of the team screamed. Though, within the smoke where the explosion occurred, a faint yellow light imitated from the darkness.

As the smoke cleared out, the monkey team, along with Chiro and Jinmay, were lying on the floor still conscious but hurt. Among them one single monkey was left unharmed.

Nova stood in both surprise and shock. In front of her was yellow and orange fire shield-like energy, which protected her from the demon's Shadow Charge; leaving her unscathed. It definitely didn't come from her because she didn't use any attacks, or actions, before the winged wolf attacked.

The shield-like energy started to glow faintly then it bursts into small specs of fiery embers that soon disappeared in thin air, leaving Nova still awestruck of what just happened.

The winged demon, who witnessed the scene, stared with wide eyes, but then he slowly narrowed them and growled. _'She is protected by the power of the sun; the power of a Fire Kontorra…'_ he thought.

Only a few of the team members saw this moment, the rest were checking to make sure the demon isn't attempting another attack.

"T-…that _thing _has real power" Gibson struggled as he slowly got off from the ground. "Any suggestions?" Chiro-who didn't take a lot of damage during the attack-stands up and gets into a fighting stance.

The demon growled, drawing his head back and then forward, opening his mouth and letting loose a fierce and piercing roar that sounded more like a screech.

The team covered their ears in pain as the demon kept screeching. Taking this as his chance, the winged wolf leaped forward and unsheathed its claws, this time aiming for Sprx.

"Oh no you don't!"

A yellow fist came and met with the demon's face, stopping its attack and screech at the same time. Nova pulled her fist back and was ready to deliver another punch, but was stopped in her tracks as the demon recovered more quickly than she thought. He opened his mouth and snapped, clamping his fangs shut on Nova's left robotic arm. She screamed. The demon was, once again, too fast for her to react and it shook his head from side to side with Nova's arm still clutched between his jaws.

Finally, after what felt like forever, the demon wolf let go of Nova's arm and sends her flying into a tree-hurting her back as it made contact first.

Nova groaned in pain. She tried to get up but to no avail as a wave of pain suddenly washed over her. Unbeknown to her, the demon was about to use another Shadow Charge, aiming directly for her. _"You're not protected by the power of a Fire Kontorra anymore, simian! Prepare to release your final breath"_ the wolf howled and then charged while yelling 'Shadow Charge' once again.

"What?" Nova asked weakly, recognizing the familiar word of 'Fire Kontorra'.

The demon came closer and closer…until…

"LIGHTNING KICK!"

"MAGNA TINGLER BLAST!"

Suddenly, red and blue electricity stormed in her view; hitting the demon head on. The demon howled in pain and rolled to the side, eventually hitting a tree.

Taking in what just happened; Nova saw that Chiro and Sprx were attacking the demon, defending _her_. Nova tried to move but before she could even move a muscle, something happened to her which she knew very well.

The air in her lungs was sucked out, her vision became blurry and she found it impossible to move; like she was frozen on the spot. It was familiar; Nova remembered it back when they fought the purple fire. Once her vision stopped blurring, she found herself floating but her frame was barely visible. She saw Chiro, Sprx and herself once again. Chiro wanted to attack the demon with another Lightning Kick, but once again, the demon wolf was too fast and pounced forward; bumping Chiro and sending him flying into Sprx. They rolled to the side until they bumped into a rather large rock. The demon turned to Nova's direction. Suddenly having an angered look in her eyes, Nova jumped up, ignoring the pain in her back and arm. She sprinted forward, warming up yet another Flame Fist Fury and releasing it. A stream of huge glowing yellow flames made contact with the demon, causing an explosion. The demon crashed into a tree from the sheer force of power. Before he could fire another attack, Nova saw a flying, blackish figure coming out of the dark clouded sky, stopping just a few feet high above the demon. The figure opened its mouth as a light purple and pinkish orb suddenly formed in front of its mouth, aiming at the demon. The vision became blurry yet again and Nova's breath was restored to her once again.

Her new vision ended and Nova blinked a little confused.

"Another one?" She questioned herself.

A loud explosion ripped her out of her thoughts.

Chiro had just barely missed another one of the demon's Shadow Charge. Smoke and dirt scattered everywhere from the small explosion. The demon, which had bumped into a rock when he missed the boy, was a little dizzy. Sprx took this as his chance and he powered up his magnets. Unfortunately, the demon leaped, unfolded his wings and spreads them out as he took to the skies. He veered to the right and then dived back down. A black and dark purple aura emerged in front of his head and increased up to his upper body and wings, a dark aurora was fallowed from behind him. Like Shadow Charge, he yelled out the name of the new move:

"_DEADLY COMET!" _

(Ellamina: Ok, guys, seriously, am I putting a little too much excitement by making every move they yell or shout in capital letters?)

The demon continued diving, eventually hitting Sprx. He was pushed back from the large impact, landing with an 'oof!' on the ground, struggling to get up. Chiro ran towards the demon responsible for his friend's damage and prepared to use another Lightning Kick.

Nova recognized it all too well from her vision.

Once again, the demon was lightning fast as he pounced forward and bumped his head into Chiro's stomach, causing him to be flown backwards and right into Sprx. The two rolled on and on until eventually hitting a larger rock, swirls in their eyes from the crazy roll.

The demon was finished with them so he turned to his next victim. Nova's eyes went slightly wide when the demon's eyes fell on her with a look that said 'Your next'.

Suddenly angry that her friends were harmed because of the demon, Nova ignored the pain in her back and arm as she stood up and dashed towards the winged wolf, activating and putting her fists together in the process.

"FLAME FIST FURY!"

It wasn't as strong as earlier, but it definitely inflicted damage to the demon. As soon as the stream of fire hit, the demon howled in pain and agony as his fur was slightly burned. An explosion took place as embers of fire flew everywhere. The force of the explosion caused the demon to be knocked backwards and crashed into a tree.

The demon was now more than just mad, he was _furious_. Not only can't he get a clear shot at the yellow monkey but she keeps landing direct hits on him, which is making him angrier every second.

"_Play time is over, Simian! Now it's time to show you what happens if you play around with a Dark Kontorra!" _He howled as he got up on his feet and prepared to launch another Shadow Charge at Nova.

Nova stood a fighting stance and was prepared to brace herself for the demons attack. However, something above caught her eye, something flying through the sky and coming towards them with great speed. Something that looked familiar from her vision.

The flying creature suddenly stopped in mid air and was facing the winged demon's back. The figure looked a lot like a feline, definitely had wings and was a lot bigger than the winged wolf.

Its eyes suddenly glowed purple with the slightest shade of pink as it opened its mouth. A small orb of pinkish, light purple appeared in front of its mouth, aiming directly at the distracted winged demon.

Still unaware of the creature above him, the demon prepared to fire yet another attack on the yellow robotic monkey, but a sudden cat-like roar coming from the sky stopped him in his tracks and his head shot up at what was above him. Everyone, including the monkeys who were on the ground due to the first attack, looked up in the grayish clouded sky in time to see the blackish figure thrusting its head forward, firing a beam of strange fire. The beam of fire was purple with a dark shade of pink here and there with lighter pink, thick rings around it as it advanced towards the surprised demon, the front of the beam glowing red at the same time.

The beam of purple and pink fire hits and the demon was send back into a tree, the faintest trickle of blood visible on his left wing. But it didn't stop him from getting up, snarling at the attacker as he did so. The new creature landed with a loud thud on the ground, facing the demon wolf. Its appearance was intimidating, yet somewhat beautiful in another way. It was a leopard with the same dragon-like wings as the demon wolf only it was pitch black instead of red and dark grey. Its pelt, that was supposed to be yellow/light brown with black spots, was yellow/orange with black spots. Its eyes were as green as glowing emeralds. On its forehead, was a mark made of a certain kind of crystal in the shape of a red and orange flame. It was difficult for the team to decide whether it was a girl or boy because of both its intimidating and beautiful appearance.

The winged leopard stood proud with its head held high, narrowing its emerald eyes at the demon, who growled in return.

"_You'll pay for that!" _the demon yelled. He got up and lunged at the winged leopard. However, the winged leopard had the upper hand and it proved so by swiftly dodging the demon's razor sharp claws, landing with another thud on the ground. The demon turned and got ready to pounce on the winged leopard, but his opponent was faster. The winged leopard fired another purple and pink beam of fire at the demon, which once again was thrown back from the force.

By now, everyone who was on the ground has recovered from the earlier attack and was now joining Nova, Sprx and Chiro with the fight against the demon wolf.

Gibson looked at the winged leopard for a moment and then asked, "I speculate that you are here to aid us?"

The winged leopard looked at him and gave a nod as a 'yes'.

"_Teaming up with the enemy, are we?" _the winged wolf snarled. The winged leopard growled back in reply.

The wolf demon leaped and unsheathed his claws, but once again, he missed the agile leopard. The winged leopard landed on its feet once more, then opened its mouth and formed another orb of purple and pink fire; thus firing another beam of fire at the demon. It was a direct hit. Now the demon's fur was even more burned than before.

"Time for you to go back to the Dog House, doggy" Nova said. Thrusting her fist forward, she punched the demon in his face, causing him to stumble back and crashed into a nearby rock.

Now he has had enough. Gathering all the strength he had left, he stood up and glared at the Hyperforce and winged leopard.

"_This is far from over, Hyperforce. When we meet again, it shall be me that will stand out in victory"_ he growled as he shot out his wings from his side. With one final howl he pushed himself off of the ground and fled into the skies, his form nothing more than a grey dot as he disappeared from sight.

Everyone released a breath they didn't know they were holding. Then they turned to the winged leopard that helped them with the battle. "Thank you for helping us. We would not have been able to succeed if you didn't arrive in time" Antauri thanked the leopard.

"_It was no problem, actually. I've been fighting Oscar for quite some time and has learned a lot of his weaknesses"_ the winged leopard stated calmly through their minds without even moving its lips to speak, its feminine voice confirming that it was a girl. "So that guy's name is Oscar? Doesn't actually suit a demon who is power-hungry" Sprx remarked. "You got a better name, Sprx?" Nova asked sarcastically. "Yeah, how about 'The-Wolf-That-Eats-Your-Bodies-At-Night?!" He answered in a false, spooky voice.

"Sprx, would you stop with the jokes? You're going to give Otto nightmares again!" Gibson scolded. "Hey! I don't get nightmares!" Otto protested. Before the three monkeys could start yet another fight, Antauri calmly spoke up, getting everyone's attention.

"I believe we have not yet introduced ourselves. My name is Antauri, second in command of the Hyperforce" He stated calmly. The others followed his lead and introduced themselves.

"I'm Nova, third in command of the Hyperforce" though Nova was a little hesitant about the new creature.

"Name's SPRX77, but please just call me Sprx"

"I am known as Mr. Hal Gibson. Please do not call me Mister or Hal, just Gibson, please"

"I'm Otto!"

"My name is Jinmay, an honorary member of the Hyperforce"

"And I'm Chiro, first in command and leader of the Hyperforce" Chiro made the last introduction.

The winged leopard smiled warmly at them.

"_My name is Pandora. It's nice to meet you all"_ but then her smile faded. _"But we can't talk here. Dark Kontorras are roaming this entire area. It will be best if we leave now"_ she said as thunder could be heard in the distance. The dark clouds lighted up with the flashes of lightning that threatens to strike the land.

"But I still don't understand, what _is_ a Dark Kontorra?"Jinmay asked.

"_I will explain soon, young one, but first we must find shelter from the upcoming rain and lightning"_ the winged leopard, known as Pandora, said as the sky vibrated with thunder, this time louder which caused Otto to shiver in fear. As to prove her point, small drops of rain started to splash onto the ground, including on everyone's heads.

"She's right. We have to leave, now" Antauri said. Everyone nodded their agreement except for Nova, who was still a little wary of Pandora.

"_Then follow me, everyone" _

With that, Pandora started to run in a direction in the woods unknown to the Team. They ran after her but because of her agility, Pandora was quite fast despite being two times bigger than a normal leopard. But at least the team could keep up with her. While they followed Pandora into the unknown districts of the forest, Nova still felt a little uneasy about the leopard. Her heart and brain told her that this creature meant no harm considering that she saved them, but her instincts were screaming at her that the winged leopard is just as bad and evil as the winged wolf.

Which side should she believe in? She was already confused about everything that's happened; could this leopard really be helping them? Thousands of doubts and questions clouded her mind, but there was only one question that was important:

Can Pandora be trusted?

**Again, I am ****really ****sorry for not updating in a LOOOOONG time! But here are some reasons **_**why**_** I take so long to update:**

**1. I have homework or exams.**

**2. I am banned to be on the computer.**

**3. I am on vacation.**

**4. I run out of story ideas (which literally happens ****ALL ****the time)**

**5. I get lazy (Hey, don't look at me like that! We all get lazy sometimes!)**

**6. I am sick or ill.**

**There you have it, 6 reasons why I can take forever to update a new chapter. Oh and sorry if the grammar is bad. I am African so you might encounter really bad grammar in the future. Also to make up for the long wait, here is a short preview of the next chapter:**

"Nova, we owe her our life. If she didn't show up like she did, we all could've died because of Oscar" Chiro said back.

"I know Chiro, but can't you sense it through the Power Primate? It bothers me, she's odd. I don't know why but I can sense it, it's like she's hiding something" Nova shot back. Chiro yet again tried to reason with her.

"Nova… we need her. How else are we supposed to get out of here?" Chiro tried to be calm. Nova was lost for words at that last statement. Instead she lowered her head to where her chin almost touched her chest as she narrowed her eyes at the ground, deep in thought. Chiro looked at her for a moment, remembering that time when Nova acted strange when she and Chiro went to patrol the forest back at Shuggazoom. She was been acting… not like herself lately. If only Chiro knew why.

"Nova, please talk to me. You have been acting strange and different ever since we were on patrol. You know that if there's anything wrong, you can tell me anytime" Chiro looked at her with worried eyes. Nova raised her head that the concern of his voice, looking at him with newly surprised eyes. She thought again, and decided not to tell him her secret yet. Instead she answered. "I'm fine. It's just that-…"

Nova looked at the direction out of the corner where she and Chiro were talking alone. She saw that Pandora was watching with a blank expression as Otto played with the two bunnies. Nova once again glared at the winged leopard.

"…-I don't trust her"

**I hope you're excited for the next chapter now. As you might have already noticed, I am not that talented in describing OC like Pandora and Oscar, but believe me, I draw better than I describe! So I decided to draw pictures of them and post them on DeviantART so that you can have a good look at them****. **

**Just go to DeviantART and search up for my name, Ellamina, and look through my gallery to find the 2 pictures of Oscar and Pandora.**

**PS: I am having some trouble with my 'Horizontal Lines'. Whenever I add a horizontal line when I want to change a scene or something, it never appears on the real Fanfiction Online chapter. If anyone knows why it's acting like that, I will greatly appreciate it if you tell me how to do it properly. Thanks!**

**You see that little Review button down there? He's your best friend and his heart is yearning to get a special Review from you all!**

**Until next time so byeeeeeee!**


End file.
